To slide or not to slide
by Tori McD
Summary: InuYasha finds the banister sliding chance of a life time, but will he take the dive


NOTE: Characters and plot are based on the anime/manga _InuYasha._ I do not own _InuYasha._ I reserve the right to change the details to fit my own agenda. Any ideas or views in this fan fiction are not based on the ideas or views of the author or publishers of _InuYasha_. Many aspects are Americanized, so don't assume that that is how it really is, its fan fiction, not fan non-fiction. I hope you like it.

p.s. I do not recommend banister sliding

* * *

InuYasha stood at the top of the grand staircase and stared at the banister. Kagome had told him to behave himself and not to do anything stupid as they entered the mansion of a house. But obviously Kagome did not realize that there would be such a luring bit of architecture. And surely Kagome's friend; Ami or Arie or something like that; would understand that a banister like this needed to be slid down. After all, not many banisters were set up like this one.

The staircase connected the third story to the lobby, twice the length of most staircases. And it had no kinks, it wasn't straight though. It was curved. There was nothing connected to the end of the banister either. InuYasha didn't spend much time in Kagome's era and this was the first time he had been in one of her friend's houses, and the first time he had come face to face with a real banister. Of course, he had seen banister sliding in the cartoons that Souta watched. The slider, usually male, would slide down without looking to see that something was connected to the end. They would run into the object at the end of their slide and then run around in circles wincing in pain while holding their groin. But there was nothing connected to the end of this banister.

InuYasha slid his fingers across the wood finish. It was pretty slippery. With the rough "Jeans" that Kagome had made him put on (with much complaining and improper usage of the word sit), he calculated (well maybe not calculated but the feudal era equivalent. We'll say guessed.)He guessed that he would be able to slide down at a reasonable speed without getting stuck or losing control.

He pushed against the banister slightly with his leg, judging how sturdy it was. It didn't wiggle easily. He placed his hand on the banister and pushed down and concluded that it would easily hold his weight.

At the end of the banister there was a great nothingness. Just a large empty carpeted room. That was the other common mistake that Souta's cartoons made. The slider would fly off the banister and into something breakable that would shatter into a million pieces. But here, there was nothing to break.

InuYasha looked down the hall in both directions, No signs of Kagome. He prepared to hoist himself onto the banister, but stopped. She could come out at any moment. If she found him committing this act of direct disobedience to her, she would be extremely angry Of course, he wasn't afraid of her. But she was fond of those sit commands when she got mad. Just that one word and he would fall to the ground. Once, she had said it so many times that she had thrown out his back and he was out of commission for a week.

He stared longingly at that banister. There had to be a way to keep her from finding him in the middle of such a crime. He certainly couldn't trap her in a closet, she'd get suspicious. There was no way to avoid the possibility of danger. InuYasha came to a decision. He might never have a chance like this again. He would deal with the consequences, however painful, because it was now or never.

He put both hands on the banister and prepared to jump up onto the banister. Kagome grabbed his arm and dragged him down the stairs and out the door while yelling a quick goodbye to her friend. As she walked out the door, InuYasha in tow, he looked sadly at the banister and thought of the sliding that would never be. All of a sudden, a young boy walked out of his room and slid down the banister to the foyer without a second thought.


End file.
